


Party at Sam's

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, Until Dawn Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Josh and Chris go to Sam's Halloween party in costumes that aren't expected (but also totally expected).





	Party at Sam's

“Please tell me how this is a good couples costume idea?”

Chris sighed as Josh peaked his head out of the bathroom, covered head to toe in a pink morph suit. Two large, white rectangles and a pair of large googly eyes were glued onto the front.

“Tell me how this _isn’t _a good couple’s costume idea!” Josh exclaimed.

Sam had planned a Halloween party and made it clear that a costume was mandatory. They had been wanting to do a couple’s costume, but Josh refused to dress up as something you could find in the Halloween store.

“I don’t know, isn’t it hot in there?”

“Of course, but it’s totally worth it. I get to look like a dumbass, and you get to look like a hot spy.”

“I don’t think Ron Stoppable was meant to be ‘hot’ but whatever you say, babe.”

Josh threw up some finger guns before heading for the bed and dragging is boyfriend to the front door. He handed Chris the keys to his car, praying that he wouldn’t wreck it. Chris wasn’t exactly the best driver, but Josh would never tell him that.

Right as Chris was about to put the keys in the ignition, Josh remembered the backpack that he left in his room.

“Wait!” He yelled, causing Chris to drop the keys into the slot between the seat and the arm rest. “I forgot the booze bag.”

“Then go grab it while I look for the keys,” Chris suggested.

Josh quickly exited the vehicle and Chris caught a glance of the pink feather boa that was sewed to the butt of the morph suit. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed such a flamboyant tail substitute. He continued to fish out the keys, just in time for Josh to get back in the car with a well stuffed black backpack.

“Alright, _now _we can head to Sam’s.”

Chris sighed and put the keys into the ignition. _It’s only across town, just a few minutes away. _He couldn’t wait until automated cars were a thing.

***

They pulled into Sam’s driveway about thirty minutes later than originally planned. Chris took a few wrong turns and ended up in the south side of town instead of the east side where they were supposed to be.

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted from her porch. She was dressed as a vampire. Taking one look at their costumes, specifically Josh’s, she burst out laughing. “That’s the perfect costume combo!”

Josh whipped around to look at Chris, googly eyes swaying back and forth.

“I told you it was a good idea,” he said smugly, tripping over the first step to the porch due to limited vision.

Sam laughed even harder, Chris joining in this time.

“You’re right, this was a great idea.”

“Did you bring the goods?” Sam asked.

Chris lifted the heavy backpack and handed it to their host for the evening. Despite being well known for always being in the gym and climbing cliff faces, Sam nearly dropped the bag. She hadn’t expected there to be so much shoved into one small backpack.

“I told you to bring some alcohol, not rob a liquor store,” she teased.

“Exactly, you said to bring some alcohol, you didn’t specify how much,” Josh quipped back. “I have a handle of Crystal Head, a handle of Kraken, a handle of Patron Silver, and a handle of Malibu shoved in here.”

Sam figured it was best not to ask how he managed to fit that much in the bag and opted to just take it inside. The two on the porch followed her in. The rest of the crew was already waiting for them inside, drinkless and upset.

“It’s about time you two showed up,” Emily stated. “We thought you’d decided to bail on us for car sex again.”

Chris’s face turned a deep red. It was a valid assumption because it had happened on more than one occasion.

“Yeah, we were about to send Jess out for some backup booze,” Mike added with a wince. “We would have had nothing but fruity mixers and wine coolers.”

“Let’s just be glad we don’t have to deal with sugary drinks and get this party started!” Sam said, finally turning on the music.

She took the booze bag to the kitchen and emptied the contents onto the counter. Mike followed after to help get the drinks mixed and sorted.

Josh and Chris sat down on the couch, Josh leaning on Chris’s shoulder. The others stood in the center of the room talking about school. Everyone seemed so happy and carefree.

“What are we going to do when I leave for college next fall,” Chris said sadly. He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“I could always come with you and move into an apartment nearby,” Josh responded. “I should be moving out soon anyway.”

“What for? Didn’t you want to go to film school?”

Sam interrupted them to hand them their drinks before leaving to converse with the others.

“I did, but now I’m not so sure. For right now, let’s just talk and have fun. We can always talk about this later?”

Chris took a sip out of his cup.

“Good idea, I can hardly take you seriously when you stare at me with those googly eyes anyway.”

The couple stood up and made their way to the middle of the room to talk to Ashley, who looked to be a little out of her comfort zone.

***

The party heated up as the night went on, and Chris had consumed one too many drinks. Josh had opted to play designated driver after realizing that he couldn’t drink with the morph suit mask over his face.

“You look really cute tonight,” Chris slurred while he was slumped on the couch. His head was in Josh’s lap.

“Damn, you’ve really had your fill, haven’t you?”

Chris nodded and Josh stood up, much to the protest of his intoxicated boyfriend. Josh thanked Sam for inviting them to the party and scooped Chris up to take him to the car.

“It’s time to go, babe. We need to get you some bread and water, then it’s bedtime.”

The couple stumbled out of the house, Josh practically dragging his boyfriend, and got into the car. Josh took the morph suit mask off, tossing it in the backseat. He put the keys in the ignition and turned on the car but sat in the driveway for a few moments. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes burning into the side of his head.

When he finally turned to look at Chris, the blonde was staring at him with the biggest heart eyes he’d ever seen.

“You good there?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, just admiring your handsome face.”

Josh smiled and was about to put the car into reverse, but a hand was placed over his.

“Wait, you gotta kiss me first,” Chris insisted.

Josh let go of the gearshift and leaned over the center console to kiss his boyfriend.

“Alright, let’s get you home.”


End file.
